A prior art method for securing a washer-like conductor terminal to a threaded stud involves placing the terminal around the stud and holding it in place with a conventional nut. This arrangement requires the user to maintain an inventory of both terminals and nuts and to handle both components at and en route to the point of installation. Moreover, it requires the installer to take extraordinary care in torquing the nut to ensure that the proper tightening forces are created.
Another type of battery terminal is illustrated in Japanese utility model number 54-35397. That reference discloses a nut having a peripheral flange extending radially outward. The terminal has a series of straps which loosely hold the nut to the terminal by wrapping around the flange extending from the nut. This arrangement requires a specially manufactured nut having a radial flange as well as a specially manufactured terminal having the necessary straps to wrap around the flange.
Another type of known battery terminal uses a lock washer positioned between the terminal and the nut, to prevent loosening of the nut once it has been attached to the battery post. However, this structure adds a third component, thereby increasing the number of parts to be maintained in inventory, and adding complexity to the assembly operation.